westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Corbray
History Ethan was born the second true-born son of Lord Corbray. He grew up in the region of Heart's Home and the surrounding snakewood, learning to hunt and fish with his brothers at a young age. His brothers brought him down to the river that flows near their castle 3 years before his story starts, fishing and messing like any boys of their age. While they where at the river, clansmen attacked Heart's Home, killing their entire family and stealing their ancestral sword, Lady Forlorn. The boys returned, clearing the clansmen out but Ethan's older brother Robert lost his life in the fight. Thrust into the role of a broken lordship without training and at a very young age, Ethan has spent the last few years building his power and restoring house Corbray's prestige. He brokered a alliance with house Belmore, uniting the houses to fight the clansmen. Ethan was baited into attacking and lost hundreds of knights in the ensuing battle. They won the day after the king of the clans was slayed by a man at arms. The lords then headed to the Eyrie, and on the way Ethan tried to win over the remaining clansmen, but he collapsed when the fight finished and had to be carried away. The fight left him with new scars, but he wasn't seriously injured. His exploits gained him new lands from house Arryn, a reward he gladly accepted. He traveled back home, then sailed to Kingslanding, where the wedding of the King and a princess of Dorne was taking place. He recruited a sellsword, Ser Myles, a man of 'here and there'. The sellsword began finding men for Lord Corbray, to replace his depleted levy. The tournament of Kingslanding, while an exciting event, proved fruitless for Ethan. He was unhorsed by Matthos Blackwood, the hand of the king. Appearance Of average height, Ethan has medium length black hair and moss coloured green eyes. He has a good muscle mass and a plain face. Personality Growing up, Ethan used to be a naive young boy with a fondness for music and singers. After he rose to lordship, he changed completely. He harbors a deep hatred of all clansmen and is ruthless and un-sympathetic towards his enemies. Ethan is well learned and has an interest in strategy games like ''Cyvasse. '' Skills Ethan is an accomplished killer, killing his first man at 13 while being chased through the ruins of his home. He grew up like most noble borns, learning the sword, lance and bow from a young age. He learned to fish and hunt alongside his brothers, often trekking long distances to find secluded spots of the river that flows near his home. The bow is his favorite weapon. Near silent and precise, Ethan prefers to ambush and surprise his 'prey', having developed his skills as a hunter to peak condition. He can move near silently through woodlands, carefully walking on the leaves and avoiding the branches that snap underfoot. His proficiency with a sword is skilled, yet untested against truly skilled opponents. His style is to duck and weave, cutting at any exposed bodily part, in a state of constant motion. The use of Lady Forlorn makes him an opponent to fear, but that is only because the blade is Valyrian steel, an useful asset to any warrior.